


Power (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [24]
Category: Survivor (1999)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: "One man should not have this much power in this game."





	Power (vid)

I am so happy this vid exists, y'all. Actually, "happy" doesn't even really cover it. Here's my tribute to my favorite person to play my favorite game.

 

**password: survivor**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/power.avi)

Music: Kanye West

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](http://jarrow.livejournal.com/1166546.html)

 

 _I'm living in that 21st century doin' something mean to it_  
_Do it better then anybody you ever seen do it_  
_Screams from the haters, got a nice ring to it_  
_I guess every superhero need his theme music_

 _No one man should have all that power_  
_The clocks tickin' I just count the hours_  
_Stop trippin' I'm tripping off the power_  
_(21st century Schizoid Man)_

 _The system broken, the schools closed, the prison's open_  
_We ain't got nothing to lose motherfucker we rollin',_  
_Ha? motherfucker we rollin'_  
_With some light skinned girls and some Kelly Rowlands_  
_In this white man world we the one's chosen_  
_So goodnight cruel world I see you in the mornin',_  
_Ha? I see you in the mornin'_  
_This is way too much, I need a moment._

 _No one man should have all that power_  
_The clocks tickin' I just count the hours_  
_Stop trippin' I'm tripping off the power_  
_Till then, fuck that the world's ours_  
_(21st Century Schizoid Man)_

 _Fuck SNL and the whole cast_  
_Tell them Yeezy said they can kiss my whole ass_  
_More specifically they can kiss my asshole_  
_I'm an asshole? You niggas got jugs!_  
_You short minded niggas’ thoughts is Napoleon_  
_My furs is Mongolian, my ice brought the goalies in_  
_I embody every characteristic of the egotistic_  
_he knows, he so fuckin' gifted_  
_I just needed time alone, with my own thoughts_  
_Got treasures in my mind but couldn't open up my own vault_  
_My child-like creativity, purity and honesty is honestly being crowded by these grown thoughts_  
_Reality is catching up with me, taking my inner child I'm fighting for it, custody_  
_With these responsibilities that they entrusted me_  
_As I look down at my diamond encrusted piece thinking..._

 _Holy powers, Austin Powers_  
_Lost in translation with a whole fuckin' nation_  
_They say I was the abomination of Obama's nation_  
_Well that's a pretty bad way to start a conversation_  
_At the end of the day goddamn it I'm killin' this shit_  
_I know damn well ya'll feelin' this shit_  
_I don't need your pussy, bitch I'm on my own dick_  
_I ain't got a power trip who you going home with?_  
_How ye doin'? I'm surviving_  
_I was drinkin' earlier now I'm driving_  
_Where the bad bitches, huh? Where ya hidin'?_  
_I got the power make your life so exciting_


End file.
